


Loss of Fission

by lottacanis



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottacanis/pseuds/lottacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* I do not own the characters, however the storyline is my own*</p></blockquote>





	Loss of Fission

\- -Z- -

The streets were empty as Ziva's feet pounded at the tarmac; clear of any pedestrians at 5am her mind began to wander. It had been two years now since she had left NCIS behind and Tony for that matter. Little did he know that his misguided reasons for love just pushed her further away. She knew it was wrong of her to pull him in, it was just she felt so empty. After spending the time in Israel with him she knew that they would burn out and decided to end it. She thought Tony knew that too because he would of never left if he wasn't doubting them too.

Ziva's thought's snapped back to reality as an uneasy shiver ran down her spine… She was being watched.

\- -R- -

Roy watched Ziva run over the bridge like he had done every time she ran over it for the last two weeks. He couldn't help but smile she was wearing his orange running cap and her stride was as flawless as ever. It was surprising after all the difficulty he had had tracing her that she would wear something so eye catching when he finally did find her. He jogged behind her already struggling to keep up, panting hard from the little exertion. How he wished he could of just got better in the hospital recovering like a normal person. He sighed at the memory before cursing under his breath as Ziva ducked into an alleyway which he'd never seen before. He sped up, sprinting to try not to loose her but it was already too late. He stopped doubling over, gasping for air as he stared down the completely empty alley. How did she get away?

\- -Z- -

As Ziva ran off the bridge she weighed up her options; Shoot him now and blow her cover further or corner him and hope she could get something from him whilst they were still alone. The fact she has neared the end of her run and was on the way back home made up her mind. She ducked down the nearest alleyway that was dotted with seemingly random street lights. Volting of of a window she scrambled up the last part of the lamp post and on top of the roof. Drawing her Berretta and concealing it by slipping it inside of her hat ensuring she left the muzzle free. Peering over the ledge she held her breath as her pursuer came into view.

She couldn't help but frown he was out of shape and obviously not professional but her curiosity grew after hearing him mutter about her mossad training. She lept of the roof tucking and rolling to absorb the impact with the man pinned to the wall and the gun jammed into his neck before he could even react to the noise.

" Move and I'll Shoot" she growled.

Roy stumbled against the wall eyes fluttering against his will as Ziva smashed his skull against the concrete hard enough to make his knees buckle. He was more than a little hurt she hadn't recognised him.

" Ziva don't shoot, it's me"

Ziva blinked unable to believe her eyes before he even spoke. She lowered her gun clutching the hat to her chest cutting him off her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Roy?"

A single tear ran down Ziva's face as she pulled the hat back over its owner's head. Hiding his hair, still thin and patchy, skin pale, deep bags under his eyes; standing out against the light sheen of sweat on his skin.

"How? I thought you were dead"

Roy smiled and pulled Ziva into his arms his chest shuddering slightly as his eyes overflowed with tears.

"I was and to everyone bar you, I still am"

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own the characters, however the storyline is my own*


End file.
